The mysterious adventures of Anabella McGregor
by Elwing Nennvial
Summary: Anabella McGregor. Tel était le prénom de cette future sorcière aux pouvoirs surpuissants. Ecartée des secrets familiaux, du monde sorcier, elle va découvrir un jour que la vérité est tout autre que ce qu'elle ne croyait. A Poudlard, elle ne connaîtra pas le repos. Non car à Poudlard, 19 ans après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les forces obscures reviennent...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Carambar86 (eh oui) et je suis PotterHead.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur ce merveilleux monde:)

L'histoire se passe pendant que les enfants de Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron sont à Poudlard.

Chapitre 1.

Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pouvait arriver. Vous y croyez vous ? Une lettre qui arrive un jour, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, par un hibou? Les lettres ça s'envoient par la poste, pas par des pigeons voyageurs. Ici en l'occurrence, des hiboux. Celui qui était parvenu jusqu'à chez nous, était grand et majestueux, avec des plumes aux reflets mordorés et aux yeux jaunâtres. Je pensais que c'était une blague. Mes parents aussi. Lorsqu'ils ont lus la lettre, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient faire un arrêt cardiaque. Depuis qu'ils l'avait lus, il me regardait comme une étrangère. J'avais essayé de leur demander mais la réponse était toujours catégorique et froide :  
-Maman, Papa... Que y'avait il d'écrit dans cette lettre ?  
- Rien, répondit maman d'un ton placide.  
Ça frisait l'originalité. D'habitude j'avais le droit à des grognements ou des raclements de gorge rauques.  
Comme toutes questions concernant la lettre étaient devenues interdites, je me trouvai dans l'obligation de la récupérer. Par la force. Ou par la ruse. Dans mon cas, c'était plus la ruse. J'arrivais à me faufiler dans des endroits complètement étroits et quasi inaccessible. J'arrivais toujours à trouver des solutions à des problèmes très complexes.  
Bon. La mission : récupérer cette maudite lettre.  
Je savais déjà où elle était cachée car j'ai espionné chaque faits et gestes de mes parents. La lettre se trouvait dans la commode de la chambre de Halba, mon petit frère. Pourquoi cachée là ? Allez savoir pourquoi. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'avais donc entrepris de la récupérer pendant la nuit. J'attendais impatiemment dans mon lit, une opportunité. Mes parents se couchaient généralement vers 22h30 et mon petit frère 21h30. Ce soir là, là où tout bascula, je me faufilai dans sa chambre à 23h45 exactement. Par malheur, sa porte grinçait légèrement. Heureusement, pas assez pour que mes parents entendent. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, Halba apparut au seuil de la porte me faisant une peur bleue :  
- tu es fou ! J'ai failli crier ! M'étouffai-je.  
- tu crois que je suis idiot ? Je te vois surveiller et étudier ma porte et ma chambre depuis quelques jours, rétorqua t-il.  
- bon, tu peux m'aider à chercher la lettre s'il te plait ?  
- pf ta lettre ? Tout ça pour une lettre ? Je ne sais pas si je vais te la donner, dit il d'un ton sournois.  
- Quel fourbe ! Donne moi cette lettre ! Dis je un peu trop fort.  
Du bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de mes parents.  
- Donne la moi vite Halba ! Gémissais-je.  
- ah ah non, répondit il en tirant la langue.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Cria mon père, vous devriez être couchés ! Allez au lit !  
- c'est pas moi ! Cria Halba, c'est Anabella ! Elle s'est introduit dans ma chambre pour récupérer sa lettre !  
- tais toi idiot ! Hurlais-je.  
- Arrêter de crier ! Ana ! Viens avec moi ! Nous devons parler ! Fit mon père d'un ton glacial et atrocement meurtrier.  
Je suivis mon père le coeur battant, en maudissant mon frère et en me promettant de le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Mon père s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Son regard noir me lançait des éclairs et comme je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai baissé les yeux. Je déteste ça.  
- Alors ? Me dit il.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Ne dis pas quoi sur un ton insolent jeune fille !  
- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Ah merci beaucoup de m'engueuler et de me cacher une simple lettre ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Retorquais-je d'un ton froid et puissant.  
- ce n'est pas une simple lettre. C'est LA lettre.  
- pf maintenant on se croit dans des films.  
- c'est une lettre qu'aimerai recevoir toutes personnes de ton âge, dit mon père.  
Que pouvait on attendre impatiemment qui serait écrit dans une lettre quand on a 11 ans ? Une réponde du père Noël ? Je crois pas non. Ça fait maintenant 5 ans que je n'y crois plus.  
- Une lettre d'une école.  
Mon père avait dit ça simplement, comme si j'allais sauté de joie à l'idée qu'une école m'écrive.  
- Poudlard.  
Ce mot résonnait dans mon corps comme un tambour.  
- Poux d'lard ? Répétais-je d'un ton placide. C'est quoi cette blague ? Depuis quand les lards ont des poux ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de dire.  
- Mais non pauvre idiote ! Poudlard ! p-o-u-d-l-a-r-d ! épela t-il rageusement, une école de sorcellerie !  
- Bien sûr. Comment je m'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Nabilla.  
- Arrête un peu tes bêtises et écoute. mon père souffla et fit un effort incommensurable pour se concentrer.  
Puis il reprit :

"Il y a 11 ans, à ta naissance, une dame assez âgée est venue nous voir. Elle portait une cape noire, et un chapeau pointu. Au début c'était un chat.  
- hmff, fis je avec dédain.  
- écoute ! cria mon père, donc, ta mère regardait par la fenêtre et voyait un chat dans la rue. Comme elle pensait qu'il était abandonné, elle l'a fait rentré. Sauf qu'une fois rentré il s'est métamorphosé. Pour le coup on peut dire "elle".  
"Donc cette vieille dame, nous a parlé. De toi. De toi qui n'était encore qu'un bébé laideron fripé."  
Merci beaucoup, pensais je très fort, mon père me détestait mais à ce point là.

-" Elle nous a annoncé que tu... Enfin tu..., marmonna t-il, elle a dit que tu était une sorcière. Elle nous a ensuite dit que tu devais aller dans une école spéciale pour tarés.. Euh pour sorciers afin d'y suivre des cours. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ta mère non plus. On l'a expulsé mais on a reçu des tonnes de lettres par hiboux nous disant que de toutes les manières, tu serai obligée d'intégrer cette école".

Je ne pouvais pas. Pas y croire. Alors c'était ça que contenait la lettre ? Une lettre pour une école de sorcellerie?

"- Finalement, repris mon père toujours d'un ton très amical, tu devrais peut être aller à Poudlard. Je n'aurai plus à te supporter".

Mais quel enfoiré ! Ça ? Mon père ? C'est pas possible !  
Il se leva, se gratta son postérieur comme si je n'existais pas. Je fus dégoutée. Puis j'entendis des bruits dans l'escalier et ma mère descendu.  
- Anabella Rose McGregor, dit elle solennellement comme si prononcer mon prénom allait résoudre le problème.  
- Quoi ?! Criai je tandis que les larmes me gagnaient, j'en ai marre de ce vieux con ! J'en peux plus ! D'où tu le sors ? J'en suis sure c'est pas mon père ! C'est pas possible !  
- calme toi ! S'écria ma mère troublée par mon humeur.  
- Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est quoi ses histoire de magiciens mabouls qui vont dans une secte ? Et pourquoi ce débile me traite comme une moins que rien !? Je suis sa fille maman, et tu as vu ce qu'il fait de moi ?  
- chut chut, dit elle tandis qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras puis cherchait la lettre, Regarde ta lettre.  
- Je vais aller à Poudlard ?  
- oui, dit elle en soupirant.  
- Qu'y a t-il ?  
- tu vas me manquer Elenna.  
- toi aussi maman, tu m'enverras des lettres ?  
- Bien sûr. Tiens d'ailleurs voici la lettre de Poudlard, fit elle en retrouvant la lettre.  
- merci, répondis je en l'ouvrant.

À l'intérieur, deux papiers :  
Un premier m'indiquant que j'étais une sorcière devant se rendre à Poudlard avec les fournitures nécessaires, et la seconde m'indiquant les fournitures, ainsi que la voie pour se rendre au train qui part en destination de Poudlard.

- On ira acheter les fournitures demain ? Je dois partir dans trois jours ! fis je, la mine déconfite.  
- Oui et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne t'ennuieras pas là bas, dit ma mère calmement.  
- comment peux tu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'en alla dans le salon en me souriant.

~~~~  
Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt, le coeur lourd des événements de la veille. Toutes ses histoires plus intrigantes que les autres... Et si être sorcière était une bonne chose? Cependant une question me tourmentait. Comment ma mère pouvait elle savoir que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer une fois là bas ? Comme si elle y avait été...  
Sur ces questions sans réponses, ma mère frappa à ma chambre. Elle aussi apparemment n'avait pas vraiment dormi.  
On prit la voiture et nous partîmes dans le centre de Londres. J'avais emmené un grand sac dans lequel je pouvais mettre mes fournitures. Le seul hic, c'est que je me demande vraiment où je vais mettre le chaudron. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Depuis quand a t-on besoin d'un chaudron pour aller en cours ? Ah oui c'est vrai... Des sorciers.  
Je me demande aussi où se trouve "Le chemin de Traverse". Étant "connu" dans "leur monde", je ne vois pas où dans Londres on peut trouver une galerie ou rue marchande d'objets magiques et étranges. Ma mère me conduisit vers un bar miteux. Elle gara la voiture sur le bas coté et de dépêcha d'entrer dans le vieux bar en s'assurant que personne ne voyait. Je la suivis sans un bruit. En entrant, un homme salua ma mère ; c'était le barman. Je trouvais cela plutôt étrange : ma mère ne venait jamais ici pourtant.  
" Bonjour Tom, salua ma mère.  
-Bonjour Mme El... Euh McGregor, bredouilla t-il en m'observant.  
- Les affaires marchent toujours ?  
- bien sûr bien sûr...  
La discussion s'arrêta là. Pourquoi avait il hésité sur le nom de ma mère ?  
Sur cela nous avancions jusqu'à une porte puis sortions dehors. Nous étions en face un mur de briques. Là, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de questions à poser. À ce moment, ma mère sortit un vulgaire bout de bois rafistolé puis appuya sur plusieurs endroits stratégiques du mur. "Stratégiques"allez savoir pourquoi.  
Dans le mur apparut une ouverture par laquelle un demi géant pouvait passer. Oui le mur s'ouvrit sur un chemin bondé de gens de tout âges, dans lequel se trouvait des dizaines de magasins, des restaurants... J'écarquillai les yeux, laissa prendre ma bouche, et retint un hoquet de surprise et d'ébahissement.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Autant de gens dans cette rue. Impossible. Des foules impressionnantes de sorciers- oui j'ai enfin accepté ce terme- se pressent devant des vitrines. Un marchand de glace aux allures alléchantes me titillent le nez. Je crois que je suis bien. Non je suis même sûre, je me sens bien ici. Ma mère n'a pas l'air étonnée du tout ce qui me rajoute une question à ma liste. Nous passons devant un grand magasin de balais qui est quasiment inaccessible pour cause d'embouteillage de jeunes sorciers.  
Je me demande vraiment s'ils font voler. Ma mère sort une feuille-sûrement la liste de fournitures- de son sac et elle me demande de la suivre dans une boutique de baguettes. Oui il y a même des baguettes ! Des étalages grandioses de boîtes poussiéreuses s'étalent à perte de vue dans ce magasin sombre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis grandiose, tellement l'endroit parait désolant.  
Seuls quelques rayons de soleil filtrent à travers les fenêtres.  
- Bonjour Bonjour ! S'écrie une voix de vieillard, et oui je suis Mr Ollivander ! Vous avez de la chance, je suis encore en vie ! Dit-il en riant.  
Je ne savais pas comment réagir alors j'ai rigolé nerveusement.  
- Bon, reprit il d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse, une baguette... Oui s'il vous plait avancez vous.  
Il pointa le doigt sur moi et me fit signe d'avancer. Il sortit des mètres différents et commença des mesures de bras, de poignet...  
Pendant 10 minutes il prit des mesures qu'il ne nota même pas pour s'en souvenir. Si les sorciers étaient capables de retenir autant d'informations, ça me serait d'une grande aide.  
Mr Ollivander sortit alors de multiples boites des étalages en s'aidant d'une échelle qui se déplace sur les rayonnages.  
Il les apporte et sortit alors une baguette d'une des boites et me la tendit.  
" 24,5 centimètres, bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon. Secouez la légèrement.  
J'eus à peine le temps de toucher la baguette qu'il s'empressa de la ranger en secouant la tête.  
" non non, essayez plutôt celle ci : 23 centimètres, bois de Saule et... crin de licorne.  
Je la prit. Cette fois là, Mr Ollivander me laissa la remuer très légèrement. Une étincelle noire avec des vapeurs blanches sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette.  
" ah... Elle vous convient. Oui oui elle vous va... Très bien.  
Il n'avait pas très sûr de lui. Remarquant mon air perplexe et celui de ma mère, il me dit alors :  
" vous savez, c'est la baguette qui choisis son sorcier... Pas l'inverse. Ça vous fera 150 gallions.  
Je cru que ma mère allait protester. Je ne connaissais pas la valeur des "Gallions" mais vu la tête de ma mère, cela devait représenter un prix exorbitant.  
On ressortit du magasin, ma baguette en poche. Comment dire, je me sentait étrange. Comme si le fait d'avoir acheté cette baguette avait crée un lien...  
Ma mère qui avait l'air tout à son aise dans ce milieu me paraissant hostile, me mit mal à l'aise. Et si elle était une sorcière ?  
" Dis maman tu...  
Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase qu'un jeune de mon âge me bouscula, poursuivi par une jeune fille.  
" Albus ! Cria la fille, fais attention ! Excusez nous, fit elle à notre adresse.  
- euh ...  
Je n'eus encore une fois pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie derrière le garçon. C'est alors qu'un homme arriva accompagné d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux. L'homme était grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux verts. Il avait une cicatrice sur son front.  
" Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit il d'une voix à faire craquer n'importe qui.  
Ma mère s'étrangla avec sa salive er hoqueta comme pas possible. Elle toussa rageusement.  
- euh ça va madame ? Reprit le dénommé Harry Potter.  
- o..oui. Oui Harry Ja... Euh Mr Harry Potter.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
- on se connait ?  
- ah euh non, reprit ma mère complètement déboussolée.  
- D'accord... Désolé pour les enfants, ils sont un peu trop excités, vous savez Poudlard c'est toujours une joie.  
Tandis que Mr Potter parlait, les gens se retournaient vers lui en souriant. Je crois que j'avais raté un épisode. Sa jolie femme rousse était accompagné par un jeune garçon de mon âge aussi, ressemblant énormément à Mr Potter. Alors que je le fixais, il me remarqua et rougis. Je détournais la tête. Je déteste les gens qui rougissent.  
Après la longue discussion entre Mr Potter et ma mère, nous repartimes en direction des magasins, notamment chez Mme Guipure et Fleury et Bott. Le seul hic, c'est que Mr Potter, sa femme et ses enfants nous accompagnèrent. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans Fleury et Bott, un homme chauve vint nous voir :  
" Bonjour ! Ah Mr Potter ! Quel joie de vous revoir !  
- De même ! Répondit Harry Potter avec enthousiasme.  
- Ah oui vos livres ! Je vous les apporte.  
Tandis que l'homme allait chercher les livres, je fis le tour du magasin. Des livres à perte de vue, des vieux ouvrages poussiéreux...  
Après avoir récupéré nos bouquins, la baguette, les capes et robes, l'argent à la Banque Gringotts -où d'ailleurs j'ai sursauté de stupeur en voyant des gobelins- nous nous rendîmes chez l'animalier car nous pouvions avoir un chat, ou un hibou. J'hésitai vraiment car j'adore ces deux animaux.  
Nous entrâmes et je la vis de suite. Coup de foudre. Une magnifique Chouette Harfang au pelage blanc comme la neige. Blanc. Toute blanche.  
" Maman je veux celle là ! Regarde son pelage... Et ses yeux ! De magnifiques yeux ambrés !  
- oui d'accord ! Tu pourras m'envoyer du courrier ! Dit ma mère toute contente de mon choix.  
- Oh ! Papa ! Papa ! cria le dénommé Albus, on dirait la chouette dont tu nous as fait la description ! Sauf que la tienne était tachetée...  
- Oui, elle ressemble beaucoup à Hedwige, répondit Mr Potter.  
Une lueur de Nostalgie passa dans le regard d'Harry Potter. Avait il perdu sa chouette ?  
Je ne demanderai pas. J'avais trop peur de dire une bêtise.  
Les achats finis, les jambes en compote, nous rentrâmes chez nous. Les Potter rentrèrent eux aussi et on se promit de se retrouver sur le quai du départ.  
Cette proximité aussi rapide avec les Potter me laissa encore perplexe. Ma mère me cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon apparemment il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews... j'en attends de votre part, ça fait toujours plaisir : bonnes ou mauvaises je prends tout :)

CHAPITRE 4

La sensation de légèreté me prit soudainement quand je vins à penser à demain. Le grand départ, dans un monde nouveau. Un monde magique. Certes sans ma mère et sans mon père. Bon mon père, il ne va pas me manquer. Je frissonnais. Etait il vraiment mon père ?  
Mes valises prêtes, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'avais décidé de dormir sur le canapé afin de ne pas louper le réveil. Mais je pense que je n'arriverais pas à dormir.  
Je n'y arrive pas.

On courait sur le quai comme des cinglés. On devait nous prendre pour des cinglés. Plus même. Enfin; nous courrions mais nous ne trouvions pas le quai. Le quai 9/3/4 ! Ça peut pas exister ! Alors qu'on s'approchait du quai 9, la famille Potter s'apprêtait à foncer dans un mur avec leurs valises. Un mur. La jeune fille rousse et sa maman y passèrent, comme si le mur était ... Transparent.  
Ma mère qui avait l'air d'être passé 100 fois, m'y conduisit et nous passâmes aisément à travers le mur de brique. Je fus instantanément tétanisé par l'énorme locomotive rouge qui crachait des jets de vapeurs sur les passagers. Une inscription était écrite : HOGWARTS.  
Poudlard. J'en pouvais plus. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! La famille Potter se disait au revoir mais la jeune fillette rousse restait avec ses parents. Elle n'avait surement pas l'âge d'y aller. Je remarquai qu'Harry Potter regardait un grand homme aux cheveux blonds en souriant.  
- Voilà donc Scorpius, dit Harry à l'adresse de ses enfants en pointant du menton le jeune fils du blond.  
Scorpius ? Quel drôle de nom !  
- vite dépêche toi Ana ! Me dit ma mère en attachant mon manteau avec empressement.  
- t'inquiètes pas ! Je t'enverrai des lettres avec ma chouette. Oh ! Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom !  
- tu lui donneras là bas ! Allez monte !  
Ma mère m'enlaça tendrement, me fit un baiser sonore sur la joue, me prit les mains puis me dit :  
- A ton retour, la vérité sera à toi.  
Alors que ses mots mystérieux pénétraient en moi, je montai dans le train et cherchai un compartiment vide. Il n'y en avait aucun.  
Le train s'ébranla et commença à avancer. Je me décidai à aller dans le compartiment des Potter.  
Il y avait trois garçons et une fille. J'y entrai :  
- Bonjour.  
Le silence s'installa. La seconde d'avant, il faisait un bruit infernal.  
- je peux m'asseoir ?  
- oui vas y ! Me répondit joyeusement la fille, je m'appelle Rose ! Et toi ?  
- moi c'est Anabella mais appelez moi Ana, dis dans un sourire.  
- Lui c'est James, dit le garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry, et moi c'est Albus. Enchanté.  
- Enchanté. Dis... Albus, j'ai une question.  
- oui ?  
- j'ai remarqué que lorsqu'on était au chemin de traverse, tout le monde regardait ton père avec un sourire, comme s'ils le considérait comme... Un dieu, déclarai je dans un souffle.  
Éternuements. Toussotements. Crachotements même.  
- tu ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter ?! Hurla Un garçon que je n'avais pas vu.  
- euh non, je devrais ? Dis je avec un ton insolent.  
- Harry Potter ! C'est le sauveur du monde magique ! C'est... Il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rétablis la paix dans la communauté des sorciers ! C'est un Héros.  
Les joues d'Albus et James s'embrasèrent.  
Je n'avais pas compris un seul de mot de ce qu'il avait raconté. Pendant que le train défilait à toute vitesse dans des paysages somptueux, Albus, James, Rose et Hugo se chargèrent de m'expliquer cette longue histoire, qui était en fait l'enfance et l'adolescence d'un garçon, de l'élu.  
Ils me racontèrent tout en détails : les mangemorts, comment les Malefoy avaient disparus à la fin de la Guerre, comment Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort...  
Ces histoires plus incroyables que les autres me fascinèrent. Surtout celles avec les horcruxes.  
J'aimerai vivre des expériences intenses comme ça. Plein d'action, plein de sang, plein de combat... Oui je suis un peu folle. Jusqu'à présent je n1'ai jamais rien vécu à part ma vie douillette de fille ordinaire.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur récit, mes émotions étaient tellement mélangées que je parvins juste à prononcer un "Trop cool" imprégné d'enthousiasme débordant.

"Vite ! Ils faut mettre nos robes ! S'écria Hugo, nous arrivons bientôt.  
Effectivement, le train ralentissait. Une fois arrêté, nos robes enfilés, un demi géant énorme, une barbe et des cheveux noirs et un horrible costume marron, nous accueillit.  
- Les premières années avec moi ! Hurla t-il de sa voix tonnante, ne prenez pas vos bagages ! Ils seront directement transportés dans le château !  
On suivit le demi géant qui nous fit retenir son prénom : Hagrid.  
Il devait être à Poudlard depuis des millénaires !  
Tandis que Rose, Hugo, Albus , James et moi avancions, Scorpius, le jeune blond que j'avais vu sur le quai vint vers moi.  
- Salut.  
Son ton était horriblement glacial et brutal.  
Je l'ignorai en tournant ma tête. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! De loin je ne pouvais pas le voir mais maintenant qu'il est à coté...  
Je ne pouvais rien faire. Oui, certes il était beau mais il a l'air absolument désagréable.

- Bon ! Cria Hagrid, vous allez vous mettre par quatre dans chaque barque ! Elles avanceront seules, vous n'avez rien à faire ! Ah et attention accrochez vous, le Calmar Géant pourrait renverser vos barques, dit il en rigolant.  
Un calmar géant ? Il rigole là ? Bon en même temps, je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble.

Petit hic lorsque je me rendis compte que... La barque où se trouvait mes compagnons de train était pleine. Évidemment je suis en trop. Ils me fixèrent avec un regard désolé. Je détournai la tête et m'installai dans la dernière barque restante.  
Et en plus de cela, Scorpius s'installa avec moi.  
- Les autres sont pleines, murmura t-il d'un ton placide.  
Respirons. Je me retrouve en tête à tête avec Scorpius Malefoy, descendant de Drago Malefoy, anciennement Mangemort malgré lui. Son père, Lucius, lui était Mangemort aussi. Sa mère aussi.  
C'est génial je me sens en sécurité d'un coup.

La nuit est noire, les barques commencent à avancer en créant des ridules larges et régulière. L'air est frais. Je me réchauffe en frottant mes mains et là, Scorpius me prit les mains.  
Mon coeur s'arrête de battre et je rougis comme une pivoine. La rage s'empare de moi :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Criai je hors de moi.  
Il me lâcha instantanément. Les autres élèves s'étaient retournés, alertés par mon cri.  
- Je pensais que... Ça te ferait plaisir..., dit il avec un ton mélancolique et une pointe d'amertume.  
Il se retourna et m'ignora. J'avais cru voir ses yeux briller.  
Je me mordis la lèvre. J'eus honte, mais j'étais toujours en colère. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? On ne se connait même pas !  
Le temps me parut interminable mais finalement, la barque toucha enfin terre. Scorpius se dégagea rapidement de ma compagnie pour aller trainer avec une bande de jeunes qui m'avaient l'air, ma fois, très arrogants et peu fréquentables.  
Ma mauvaise humeur s'accrut lorsque je vis qu'Albus, James, Rose et Hugo ne m'avaient pas attendus.  
Je crois qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore accepté dans leur "harem".  
Je fis donc le chemin jusqu'au château, seule. De loin, il paraissait immense, dans la nuit noire et silencieuse, comme dans les films. Il est magnifique, surprenant, et horriblement terrifiant.

Arrivés au château, on nous fit entrer par une immense porte renforcée et une vieille dame nous accueillit :  
- Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall, je suis également directrice de Poudlard et je m'occupe exceptionnellement de votre réception, déclara t-elle sévèrement.  
Grande, quelques rides, des lunettes, des cheveux gris attachés en un chignon serré, une cape noire longue. Des yeux perçants. La description parfaite d'une femme aux allures de tortionnaire. De plus, son ton sévère et dur n'avait rien de bon. Je n'avais plus qu'à me tenir à carreau.

Elle fit l'appel puis une fois tout le monde prêt, nous entrions dans la Grande Salle. Ce nom lui allait à merveille puisqu'elle était gigantesque. Des bougies et lumières flottaient dans l'air, le plafond était... Il n'y avait pas de plafond mais un ciel noir d'encre constellé d'étoiles. Quatre grandes tables trônaient sur lesquelles étaient assis des centaines et des centaines d'élèves. Au fond, se trouvait une table, où les professeurs se tenaient sérieusement, en surveillant les malfrats.  
La peur me prit soudainement, un noeud se formait dans ma gorge. Les autres élèves avaient l'air angoissé également. Certains se tordaient dans tous les sens, d'autres tremblaient tellement qu'ils faillirent en tomber à la renverse.  
Scorpius revint finalement à coté de moi.  
- Excuse moi, murmura t-il.  
Je le regardai en souriant pour lui faire comprendre que j'acceptai ses excuses. Au fond, il avait l'air très sympa.  
Le professeur McGonagall nous fit signe d'avancer, ce que nous fîmes. J'avais tellement la pression, que chaque pas risquaient de causer la honte internationale.

- Nous allons passer à la répartition.  
À l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au tabouret, et vous coifferai du choixpeau. Il définira quelle maison est la plus appropriée pour chacun de vous, déclara McGonagall, je commence. Ahara Ina !  
Une jeune fille absolument horrible -désolée pour elle- s'avança. Je dis horrible car ses cheveux étaient affreusement sales et emmêlés. Elle avait des dents qui partaient dans tous les sens, et des cernes de cent ans.  
Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
Quelques secondes de silence avant l'annonce de sa maison :  
- POUFSOUFFLE !  
Normalement elle aurait du avoir des tonnes d'acclamation mais elle n'eut que deux ou trois applaudissements. J'en suis navrée...  
Les noms défilaient, et les tables se remplissaient de plus en plus avec les nouvelles recrues.

Puis vint le tour de :  
- Malefoy Scorpius !  
Des murmures parcoururent la salle.  
Il me regarda puis avança. À peine avait il frôlé le choixpeau que celui ci cria :  
- SERPENTARD.  
Voilà, Serpentard, la maison de ceux qui tournent généralement mal. Il fut accueillit par des cris et applaudissement. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Il me regarda avec une moue triste.  
Je repris mes esprits lorsque mon nom fut scandé :  
- McGregor Anabella !  
Je pris confiance, marchait jusqu'au choixpeau sans trébucher.  
- Hmh, SERDAIGLE !  
J'eus une pointe de déception. Tout le monde parlait de Serdaigle comme une maison réunissant les personnes étranges. J'allais jusqu'à ma table avec des tonnerres d'applaudissement de la part des élèves de Serdaigle. Ils m'accueillirent gaiement. Finalement, ça avait l'air plutôt pas mal.  
Je sentis le regard de Scorpius peser dans mon dos. Il est vrai que j'étais un peu déçue de ne pas être dans la même maison pour apprendre à le connaitre.  
Les Potter et Weasley se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à Gryffondor -on ne s'en serait pas douté- et eux furent accueillis plus fort que n'importe qui.

J'avais envie de m'en aller.


End file.
